Pluto and Venus
by Libby.not.a.slave.to.fashion
Summary: All Pluto wanted was someone to pay attention to him. When a new demon-creature comes to the Phantomhive estate, will Pluto get attention? Or will she steal all the attention for herself?


Hey, how was your Easter? Mine was spent educating people on how Easter traditions originated. The pagans, DUH! Christianity takes everything from the pagans. In this case, the Germans. There was a feast on March 21/22 for the goddess Ostara, which included egg decorating.

WARNING: EXTREME LATIN ANALYSIS WILL FOLLOW, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

So, as I was writing this story, I suddenly became interested with the Latin word, Venus. We all know that Venus is a female goddess. But her name (Just looking at the Nominative form) appears to be a second declension noun, which is masculine. So after a long thought process, I googled it and it is... A THIRD DECLENSION! which can be anything. (What, I'm a Latin freak, so what?)

Pluto loved the Phantomhive Butler, Sebastian Michaelis more than anything in the world. Even more than his giant bone. Of course at first he loved Angela, way before he'd even met Sebastian. But she left him, left him with the Lord Phantomhive and his majestic butler. She did come visit him once, but she became angered with him.

He always tried to get Sebastian's attention, by running at him, or throwing a stick at him, whatever he could. But Sebastian just shook his head, and turned away. Turned away, back to his precious cats! Pluto knew that Sebastian loved cats more than him, but it never stopped him from trying to get Sebastian's love for himself.

Then one day, another demon-creature began inhabiting the Phantomhive estate. But it was a cat. She had silky black hair, and the tips of her ears were white, as well as her stomach. She had bright green eyes and little pink nose. Sebastian took to her like a moth to a flame, or a dog to a bone, or Sebastian to a cat. It was bad. Pluto hated the bitch.

Sebastian named her Venus, keeping to the Roman gods theme of Pluto's name. He said that she was beautiful and graceful, like the goddess of love and beauty herself! So Pluto started to hate his own name. Who could love the god of the underworld?

Of course Venus didn't even look at the pet she replaced. She was too great to even look down on Pluto. So, like he did with Sebastian, Pluto tried to get Venus's attention. Any way possible. He peed in her milk, chased her around the manor, anything! But she never even glanced at him.

The first time Pluto ever saw her change into human form, he was utterly amazed. He was dumbfounded. It was nothing like when he changed. One second she was a cat, the next she was standing on two legs as a human. Her long black hair swirled around her, and her sharp green eyes glanced around. But Pluto was too preoccupied looking at something else to notice. Sebastian. He was looking appraisingly at Venus. She did a little twirl for him, and he nodded, satisfied. Venus smiled shyly, and followed Sebastian into the manor. Pluto watched sadly as the two disappeared.

That night, the Earl was throwing a party at the manor. Everyone in the world came, or at least Pluto thought so, even Angela. But Pluto was locked up in the basement. He could see what was going on through a small window.

Sebastian entered, with a woman holding his arm. A woman clad in the most beautiful dress in the entire gathering. That woman was Venus. Sebastian walked down the stairs and greeted the guests, showing Venus off. Pluto was enraged! How could Sebastian choose her over him? He would make a much better escort!

The Earl Phantomhive was standing in a corner, glaring at Sebastian, as well as Venus.

Pluto couldn't take it any more, he burst through the small window, and leaped at Sebastian in his human form. He pushed Venus off Sebastian's arm and clung to him like a lost child that just found it's mother. The entire hall erupted with screams, and no one could take their eyes off the butt-naked man. Pluto barked at Venus, who hissed back, glaring daggers. Venus looked away airily, and stood. She glanced back at Pluto with disdain, then walked over to the Earl. Pluto barked again, trying to get her attention, but she wouldn't look at him.

Why wouldn't she look at him? All he wanted was for her to look at him!

He let go of Sebastian's arm, and ran straight at Venus. She didn't even have time to look back before he was on her. She gasped, being knocked to the ground and looked him right in the eyes without realizing it. Pluto breathed, finally getting what he wanted and smiled stupidly down at her. He licked her cheek and barked playfully. She sighed, and scratched him behind the ears. He barked appreciatively.

"If all you wanted was attention, you could have just told me," she said, sitting up.

"You loose." Ciel stood by Sebastian, smirking up at him. Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "You can't make anyone think you have a fiancée if she's laughing and playing with a completely naked man in the middle of the dance floor."

"You are right as always, my Lord," Sebastian replied mockingly.

So yeah, Venus could talk because, and I apologize in advance, but I think of cats as being smarter than dogs, plus she got intensive training on how to speak from Sebastian. Sebastian and Ciel had a bet that Sebastian couldn't convince people that Venus was his fiancée, incase that was unclear.

To Kolourz:

THANK YOU!

You are the first (and the only at this point) to show me my idiocy. That makes me happy (though I feel like an idiot :D).

Yes, Venus had special powers, but I was lazy and didn't want to write about them.

By "around the house" I meant literally around the outside of the house, sorry if I didn't make that clear.

Thank you for pointing that out about Pluto, it was a brain-fart. It's been fixed.

Yes, I know that Pluto was named for the sound effect, but I take that change as artistic license. :D


End file.
